Koigokoro
by Cove28
Summary: Shikamaru was transferred to Kumo for a mission. When he breaks their version of the ninja code, he's deported back to Konoha. There he's forgotten by most, except for select few. He's in for a surprise! Koigokoro means- awakening of love
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I've edited this a bit. Instead of having been there, in Kumo, for two years, it's only been one year for later purposes.**

* * *

Chapter 1

Shikamaru couldn't believe what he was hearing. He was their guest, yes, but still!

"Nara-san, you'll be deported back to Konohagakure no Sato tomorrow. Pack your things tonight," ordered the Raikage of Kumo. Shikamaru was a ninja of Kumo, and had been for a year after being sent there on a mission.

"May I ask why?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"You were seen flirting with a young woman. In Kumo, the shinobi are here for protection, not dalliance," reminded the Raikage.

"You've broken the ninja code, doing exactly what you were ordered not to," added the Raikage's assistant.

"Besides," added the Raikage, "I'm sure your friends have missed you."

Shikamaru sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Shikamaru stopped in front of the gates of Konoha, all his belongings in the bag on his back.

He nodded to the guards.

"Hold on!!" shouted one of the guards. "What business does a Kumo nin have in Konoha?"

"I'm a former Kumo nin. I've been deported back to Konoha," Shikamaru said, already tired.

"...Kotetsu, escort him to the Hokage's office," ordered the guard.

"Yeah, yeah. Alright. C'mon, Kumo-nin," Kotetsu said. Shikamaru rolled his eyes and muttered 'Troublesome', something he hadn't done in a long time.

"Have you been hanging out Shikamaru? He was sent to Kumo or was it Iwa? Anyway, he says that a lot," Kotetsu said, leading Shikamaru up to the Hokage's door.

"I am Shikamaru," Shikamaru said, before opening and closing the door.

"What now, Naruto?" Tsunade asked, before turning around. "Oh...How can I help one of the ninja of Kumo?"

"By calling me Shikamaru, not Kumo-nin," Shikamaru said, taking off his Kumo head band.

"Shikamaru?!" Tsunade stood up. "You're supposed to be back next year, if that. Why are you back early?"

"I flirted."

"... . . .Flirted? As in 'Hey, how you doin'?'" Tsunade asked, reaching for the bottle of sake underneath her desk.

"Not in so many words. I smiled, and she came," Shikamaru sighed.

"You've gotten cockier," Tsunade noted. "So they deported you back?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Just who was this girl?" Tsunade asked.


	2. Chapter 2

Shikamaru sighed. "Just someone," he mumbled.

Tsunade leaned forward. "Lemme guess...just someone who followed you?" Shikamaru nodded. "The Raikage's daughter?"

"No. His niece," Shikamaru said. "I got deported all because I broke a rule that was broken before to create that village!" Shikamaru exploded. Tsunade watched him.

"I'm going to go watch some clouds," he muttered. Tsunade sighed and took a gulp of sake, after Shikamaru left, passing Sakura.

"Tsunade!!!!! Shishou! Shishou!!! Was that Shikamaru?" Asked Sakura as she rushed in, arms full of textbooks and documents.

"Yeah. He's gotten cockier," Tsunade added.

"I gotta tell Ino!!!!" Sakura whispered.

"Study first," Tsunade said, taking another huge gulp of sake. Sakura sighed, but nodded.

Shikamaru found his way out to the streets. He ambled towards _**his**_ field. What he found as unexpected.

"Chouji? Ino?_** Temari**_?" he asked.

"SHIKAMARU!!!!!" Ino screamed as she launched herself at her teammate. "Why are you here? Oh, we missed you so much! How is Kumo? Are you on vacation?" Ino asked, in one breath.

Chouji nodded at his best friend. "Welcome back," was all he said.

Shikamaru stared at Temari. He'd almost forgotten how she looked.

"Why are you in Konoha?" he asked her, still standing.

"Liaison duty," she answered. "Why are you?"

"I got deported back. I broke the ninja code," he explained to their looks of disbelief.

"How?" Ino asked.

"I smiled at a girl and she fell in love with me," Shikamaru calmly explained.

Ino glared. "You are so conceited!!!!" she shrieked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "It's true," he mumbled.

Ino stopped. "Seriously?" she asked. Chouji blinked and pulled out his bag of chips.

"Want some?" he asked.

Shikamaru took a few and ate them. "They don't have any junk food over in Kumo. No ramen, no chips. None of it," he said.

"Really?" asked Ino. Shikamaru nodded.

Chouji looked at Temari, who was determinedly watching clouds. "Ino, let's go to Ichiraku's. I'll pay this time," he added.

"What about Shika-kun?" she asked, using her old nickname.

"We'll meet up at the barbeque place tonight," Chouji suggested. Ino sighed. "Fine," she said.

They left, leaving Temari and Shikamaru alone.

"Do they have shougi in Kumo?" Temari asked.

Shikamaru shrugged. "I couldn't find a set. They kept me busy, though. I wasn't ever bored," he said.

"That's good. Gaara sent me here two months ago. I'm here until next month. I don't know if he knew about you being in Kumo still. But, he sent me anyway," Temari said, sliding onto her back, nudging her fan out of the way. "Look, a pineapple," she commented, pointing to a cloud.

Shikamaru stared at her before laying next to her.

"Troublesome. That's not a pineapple. It's a deer," he muttered.

Temari laughed.

* * *

**Please review!! Thanks for reading! Chapter 3 coming up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm back!! I'm so sorry for the HUMONGO delay, but the important thing is I'm BACK!! rat-a-tat-tat **

**NEWS: I'm thinking about seriously doing a sequel or connector-thing to Naruto Knows...maybe..hopefully.**

Temari walked with Shikamaru back to her hotel.

"So, this girl fell head over heels with you, huh?" she asked.

Shikamaru nodded his head.

"And her uncle was none too happy, right?"

Shikamaru nodded.

"Wow. Did they have a lot of clouds in Kumo?" she asked.

"Not as many as in Konoha or Suna .It was very foggy, though. Made for great hiding," he added.

"What did you hide from?" Temari asked.

"The Raikage's niece," Shikamaru said.

Temari laughed and Shikamaru relished in the nice alto sound of it.

"It's nice to hear your laugh after not hearing any laughter for so long," he commented.

She stopped laughing. "They don't laugh in Kumo?" she asked, as if that were the most bizarre thing ever.

"Well, they may but I was too busy with paperwork and missions to hear it," he answered.

Temari nodded. "I was with Kankuro on a mission several months ago. We came across a group of Kumo nin, just outside of Suna. Did you have a mission there?" she inquired.

Shikamaru smiled. "Yeah. I heard Kankuro talking and thought of you," he added.

"You heard my brother and thought of me?" she asked, double checking.

"Well, not like his voice reminded me of you. But, he reminded me of you. Of Suna," he explained.

Temari nodded. "I heard a comrade of yours, or maybe it was you, but they kept saying Troublesome," she said.

"Wasn't me. I stopped saying Troublesome once I arrived,"Shikamaru explained.

Temari frowned. "Why?"

"I wasn't in Konoha. I couldn't whine my way out of doing something, so I figured I'd stop wasting my breath," he answered as they neared her hotel.

"You've matured even more, if that's even possible," Temari scoffed.

Shikamaru smirked. "Yeah?"

Temari nodded, as she unlocked her hotel door.

"Well, I'll take that as a compliment," he grinned.

Temari sighed.

"I'll see you tomorrow," she said before closing her door.

Shikamaru sighed and headed to Ichiraku.

"Gimme a beef ramen, please," he said.

Naruto looked up. He recognized that voice. He looked to his left. There sat Shikamaru.

"Hey, Shikamaru. Where've you been?" he asked, around a mouthful of noodles.

"In Kumo," Shikamaru answered.


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4**

"Whoa. Seriously? I didn't even notice," Naruto said sheepishly.

Shikamaru sighed. "Of course not, Naruto. So how's your life?" he asked.

"Fine. Hinata and I are dating now," Naruto said.

Shikamaru nodded. "Finally. Is Sasuke back?"

"Yeah. He's under surveillance. Granny won't let him leave his compound except to come to her office and even then he's got two ANBU escorting him," Naruto explained.

"I've got to meet Chouji and Ino for barbeque. I'll see you later," he said, paying for his bowl.

Naruto nodded and waved.

Shikamaru arrived at the barbeque place only a few minutes late. Ino was sitting next to Chouji. Ever since Asuma had died, it'd been the three of them and occasionally Kurenai and Asumi, Kurenai's daughter.

"Ino," he greeted. Ino stood up, her shorter blonde hair swishing into Chouji's face.

"Shika-chan!!" She squealed and hugged him for what seemed like forever. "I ordered already. You wanted ribs, right?" she asked, sitting back down.

Shikamaru nodded and sat across from her. "Hey, Chouji," he said. Chouji nodded at him.

"So," Ino started. "Tell us about Kumo. Was it fun? Were there hot guys? I heard they had beautiful jewelry. Do they?"

"Kumo was not fun," Shikamaru stated. "I didn't look for any hot guys, and I spent my time either in a hotel or in an office."

"…..." Ino sat back. "Well, that's not fun. I thought Kumo was a luxurious place," she said, slightly pouting.

Shikamaru smirked as their food arrived.

For the rest of the meal, he was caught up on the highlights of Konoha and even Suna.

After the meal, they all walked to Ino's house.

"Thanks, Chouji and Shika, for walking me home," Ino said, kissing them both Good Night on the cheek.

The next day, Shikamaru woke up and reported to the Hokage's office.

"Hokage-sama," he greeted.

"Shikamaru. What can I do for you?" she asked, folding her hands and leaning back in her chair.

"Do you need a report of my mission?"

Tsunade grinned. "Nope. They sent that along with a complaint letter about how all Konoha shinobi were scumbags who preyed on young innocent girls!" Tsunade started to laugh.

Shikamaru sighed and stood up to leave.

"You're free for the next two months. Then, we'll start you on another mission," Tsunade said, straightening. "Can you send Shizune in here?" she asked.

"Hai," Shikamaru said, leaving the office.

After he left the office, he walked towards the Suna Embassy Building, where Temari was supposed to be hard at work.

"Temari?" he asked, opening the door.

"What?" Temari looked up from her mountain of paperwork to see Shikamaru's head poking around the door.

"Wow, it seems as if this place has gotten smaller," he said, opening the door wide enough to enter through.

"That's because they're slowly killing me with paperwork," Temari said, getting back to work. "I thought Gaara loved me, but I guess not," she sighed, licking an envelope.

Shikamaru smirked. "How many more envelopes do you have to lick?" he asked.

"I could use a break. Why?"

"I haven't actually studied the clouds," he said.

Temari smirked. "Let's go, Pineapple Boy," she said, tossing the envelope on top of an unfinished stack.

"Troublesome woman, don't call me that!" he said, following her.

* * *

At their field, Temari situated herself before patting the ground next to her. "Sit down, Pineapple," she said, leaning back.

Shikamaru sighed, but complied with her wishes. "So, how's Gaara doing?" he asked. Gaara was only 17 and some said he was the best Kazekage Suna had ever had.

"He's good. I think he's got a girlfriend," she said, moving her head so it was closer to Shikamaru's shoulder. "Don't look at me like that," she said of Shikamaru's doubtful look.

"Gaara and a girlfriend?" Shikamaru had a very hard time picturing that.

"Well, it's either that or he's married to his work. I'd prefer him to have a girlfriend," Temari explained.

Shikamaru shrugged. "What about Kankuro?"

"He got slapped by three girls before I left. Supposedly he used Karasu and some other puppets to feel up on them. I think he deserved it," Temari added, daring Shikamaru to argue.

Shikamaru sighed. "I'm so glad he doesn't come here," he said.

* * *

**A/N: I'm back! So, i've updated all of my currents! Yay!**

**In this, the Konoha 9 are 18**

**Team Guy is 19**

**Kankuro is 19**

**Temari is 20 and Gaara is 17. **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/n: Before this little she-bang gets started...I got a review asking how Shikamaru was a Kumo-nin and how surely he'd never willingly turn his back on Konoha.**

**Well, his mission was to become a Kumo-nin. He's like a spy, I guess. I should have explained this earlier. In fact, I'll probably add like a prequel..but...yeah. Anyways, enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Temari laughed. "So, how was Kumo?" she asked. "I mean before you were sent back."

Shikamaru sighed. "Boring. They worked me until I almost died," he said, looking up at the clouds floating by.

"You never used to be this dramatic, Cry Baby. I think that name actually suits you. Tell me about the shinobi," she said.

"They were very different. All they did was work. I didn't see many people my own age when I went out to eat. I think they were all on missions. Either that or they were holed up in their homes. I looked for a Shogi set, but couldn't find one," Shikamaru sighed.

Temari snorted. "Cry Baby."

"Troublesome Hag," he muttered

"What was that?" Temari asked.

"Nothing. Look, it's that sand gourd Gaara used to carry around," he pointed at a cloud.

"Nah. That's not it," Temari said. Shikamaru sighed.

"Look, it's a deer!" Temari pointed out.

"No, that's a star," Shikamaru said. Temari glared at him.

"Well, what's that?" she asked pointing to a blob.

"That's a deer."

Temari sighed. "I heard Kumo is vey foggy," she said, staring at the deer-cloud.

"I guess. It was always gloomy. They didn't have blue skies like Suna or Konoha."

"It's getting late. I guess we'd better head back," Temari said, standing up and offering her hand to Shikamaru. He took it and let her pull him up.

"I've got two months before I'm assigned to a new mission. When will you be leaving?" he asked as they walked through the streets of Konoha.

"I have a few weeks left. Why?"

"Well, it's been awhile since you've seen the deer. That fawn has probably grown up considerably," Shikamaru explained.

"Probably. Speaking of growing up, Asumi is getting bigger," Temari said of Shikamaru's former sensei's 20-month old daughter, Asumi.

"I should probably pay Kurenai-san a visit, huh?" he asked.

"We can do that now," Temari said, not wanting to go back to her hotel just yet.

Shikamaru was silent for a few minutes. "Let's go," he said.

* * *

They arrived at Kurenai's just as it started to rain. Temari knocked on the door.

Kurenai answered with a sleepy baby in her arms. "Shikamaru? You're back early," she said stepping back so they could gain refuge from the downpour.

"I got sent back," Shikamaru explained. "Can I hold her?" he asked. The last time he'd seen her she'd been only a couple months old. Kurenai handed Asumi over to Shikamaru.

"Hinata and Shino and Kiba just left. I think Kiba read her a bedtime story, because all of a sudden she was tired," Kurenai said, sitting down.

"Hi, Asumi. Remember me? I'm your Uncle Shika," Shikamaru whispered. Asumi cracked open a reddish brown eye.

"Unca?" she said, tightening her grasp on Shikamaru's vest.

"Yup. Kurenai-san, have Ino and Chouji stopped by?" he asked.

Kurenai started to laugh. "Yes. Chouji brought a basket full of baby food and Ino brought flowers just last week," she said.

Temari smiled. Kurenai looked over at her.

"So, how long are you going to be here?" she asked. She'd overheard Ino discussing how Temari looked at Shikamaru and how he returned those looks.

"Um..a few more weeks," Temari answered.

Kurenai nodded and turned her attention back to Shikamaru.

"I think she's finally asleep," he said. "Where's her bed?"

Kurenai pointed to a hallway. "First room," she said.

Shikamaru nodded and went to put Asumi in bed. He came back a few minutes later. "I heard Akatsuki got caught," he said.

Kurenai nodded. "Tsunade told me Naruto and Sai and Sakura caught the one who killed Asuma," she said.

Shikamaru nodded. He had failed to do the job himself. Instead he'd chosen to save Ino and Chouji. He couldn't stand to lose all of his team.

Temari yawned. "I think I'll head back, Shikamaru," she said quietly. He nodded. "You stay here and catch up," she added when he started to rise. He sat back down.

* * *

The next day, Shikamaru walked to the Yamanaka Flower Shop. It said "Closed", but he still walked in. He found Chouji talking to Ino. They stopped as soon as Shikamaru entered.

"Shikamaru," Ino said, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"I saw Asumi last night. She looks almost exactly like Asuma-sensei. So I decided, I'm going to visit his grave. I need flowers, though," he said.

Ino nodded and moved away from Chouji. "What kind? How many?"

"Um…I don't know. Just pick some," he said. Ino sighed. He really was lazy, she thought.

"Alright. Here you go," she said handing him a handful of assorted flowers. After he left, she walked over to where Chouji was standing. "He's still the lazy Shikamaru we know and love, huh?" she said, leaning against her boyfriend.

"Yup. We still need to tell Shikamaru that we're dating," Chouji reminded her after a few minutes of silence.

Ino nodded.

* * *

At the Hero monument, Shikamaru laid a cigarette on the bench in front of Asuma's name before walking over to the cemetery built a little bit before Asuma died. He quickly found Asuma's tombstone and read it over.

_**Loved Father**_

_**Loved Sensei**_

_**Loved Uncle**_

_**You will be missed, Asuma-sensei.**_

Shikamaru set the flowers down in front of the stone and took out another cigarette. He stuck it in his mouth and lit it. He inhaled and then exhaled a ring of smoke.

"Asuma-sensei, your daughter is beautiful. She looks just like you. You probably planned that, huh?" Shikamaru inhaled again and tapped the ash off the end of the cigarette.

"Kurenai-san is doing well. I guess she has had company while I was in Kumo. I think Temari-san has been visiting her," Shikamaru said.

"I think I like her," he muttered. "She can beat me in Shougi, or at least distract me enough to do so," he said.

"Well, I guess I'll be back later," he said, extinguishing the cigarette on the tombstone.


End file.
